cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Levantera
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Levantera is open to all heroes and villains at level 35 without direct introduction. New Contacts * Borea * Serpent Drummer Whatever Serpent Drummer is doing, I know that it's very important. I think you'll have a good time. Serpent Drummer is the head of the Gauntlet. I believe that he's currently in the middle of some sort of high-end negotiations, but I don't know much more than that. Well, other than that he asked for you by name. Information Co-Leader of the Vanguard Shield Division Levantera and her twin sister Borea lead the Shield, the division of Vanguard tasked with protecting the city and its people from the Rikti. The two sisters are both extremely capable fighters, and are the chosen Champions of the Order of the Four Winds. However, the sisters rarely see eye-to-eye with each other, and often argue over the best methods to accompish their goals. While Levantera likes to cultivate a more cultured appearance than her sister, she's also the more offensively-minded of the two. She believes that the best kind of counter-attack is a pre-emptive one. After all, if your enemies are all dead, then they can't hurt your friends. Initial Contact You've become something of a sensation among our new recruits. Keep it up and you'll go far. It's good to meet you, Character. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Vanguard. That is, if you want to join us... Store (?) Badge Mission Story Arc Welcome to Vanguard Souvenir: Joining the Vanguard was not a small decision. This all-volunteer force is responsible for fighting the Rikti threat, and with your powers you can make a great contribution towards that goal. To the Vanguard your past doesn't matter, only your willingness to fight for Earth against the Rikti Invaders. Your first mission for the Vanguard was to familiarize yourself with the Vanguard base in the Rikti War Zone and the surrounding area. You got your first piece of Vanguard armor, and you met many of the leaders of Vanguard's division, even the mysterious Lady Grey herself. Your first real mission for the Vanguard was a combat patrol in the War Zone, fighting Rikti troops. It was really more about getting used to the area than the combat itself, but you were able to engage the enemy and emerge victorious. Welcome to Vanguard Part: One I am glad that you have come to talk to me, Character. I am Levantera, and I am part of the Vanguard. We are the only defense our world has against the Rikti, and we are looking for others with great power to assist us in this, regardless of which side of the law they may be from. We have heard of your power, and thus, on behalf of the Lady Grey, I would like to offer you membership to the Vanguard. Vanguard membership will provide you with many opportunities. In fact, we think you'll find action with the Vanguard very rewarding. Very good. Then let me welcome you to the ranks of the Vanguard. This is a great honor, and a great day. I will now send you to speak with several others, so that you may understand a bit about how the Vanguard works. But first, a word of note. Here, we fight the Rikti, not each other. The Vanguard has no care for where you came from, and no time to waste on internal strife. Hero or Villain, we are all here to defend our Earth. Now, Borea will wish to speak to you. You can find her just on the other side of this column behind me. Character, right? Good to meet you. I heard you were going to join up. I'm Borea, and I help coordinate Vanguard activity in the Rikti War Zone. Any time you're looking for something to do, come talk to me and I'll see if there's a mission for you. Hey, you know what? I think I have an easy one for you right now. Defeat 10 Rikti anywhere in the zone, then come back to me. I'll even throw in a little something as a reward when you return. Aren't you talented. That was an easy one, but a good start. Take this requisition form, show it to the Serpent Drummer. He's over by the Armory. He'll get you some Vanguard gear. Remember you can always come back to me if you ever need something to do. Hello, Character. I am the Serpent Drummer. I lead the Gauntlet, the branch of Vanguard charged with carrying battle to the Rikti. Borea said I am to give you access to your first piece of Vanguard gear, and so I will. Here are a pair of Vanguard Gloves. You can equip them at any tailor. Wear them with pride. We may work together later, but for now, it might be good for you to understand how the divisions within the Vanguard are set up. Talk to Gaussian. He should be able to provide a measure of enlightenment. Drummer sent you to talk to me? He's a funny guy. Keeps trying to prove... Well, that's not important. If you want to know how the Vanguard works, let me lay it out for you: The Vanguard is split into 4 main divisions: The Helm, The Gauntlet, The Shield, and The Herald. The Herald is our public relations division, run by a heroine named Incandescent. She's not normally on-site, usually too busy working with the UN. The Shield is our security division. Levantera and Borea share joint leadership of it. They handle security and most defensive roles. The Gauntlet division under Serpent Drummer is our main offensive branch. Most troops you see taking action against the Rikti are Gauntlet troops. The Helm is our intelligence division, run by the Dark Watcher. They gather the information we need to keep the Rikti contained. The Lady Grey is the overall commander of Vanguard. She's powerful, well connected, and has been around at least as long as Statesman and Recluse. She sets our overall strategy, with the Dark Watcher as her second in command. Speaking of which, I've been told that the Dark Watcher wants to talk to you. Character. I'm glad you've joined us. I've studied the Rikti for longer than you know. To most people, they are still a mystery. Where are they from? Why did they attack us? The answers are all there, if you know where to look. I'd suggest you keep your eyes open. Many things are about to change. Be ready for it. That's all I got to say for now. You best head over to Lady Grey. She's requested an audience with you. You can find her by the trainer. It is our distinct pleasure to welcome you into the Vanguard, Character. We have studied your prior adventures, and know that you shall prove yourself admirably against the Invader's forces. When you are ready, We may have a great undertaking for you, but put it out of mind for the moment. Instead, We suggest you now return to Miss Levantera, so that she can provide you with your first real task against our foe. Debriefing Well done, Character. As you complete missions for us you will have a chance to receive Vanguard salvage. You can use salvage to make Vanguard items and costume pieces from our salvage machines located in the base. I've just received a report... Urgent business upstairs... Looks like you picked the right time to sign up. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Two We've gotten reports that the Rikti are about to raid one of our bunkers. I've already sent two of our heroes, but they're both young and inexperienced. I would like you to be there as well. The main thing you must do is link up with the other heroes. That should be enough of a threat to draw out the Raid's leader. Once he shows himself, or herself I suppose, I can't tell with the Rikti... Anyway, once the Leader pops up, crush him. Oh, and there's one other thing. Keep a look out for any intelligence. Shortly after you returned from your last mission, we received a tip about the upcoming attack. We don't know who sent it, but the Rikti might. Enemies Notable NPCs *'Fusionette' (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally): Fusionette is one of the Nuclear 90; 90 children from around the world all born in one year with an unusual mutation that gives them natural magnetic nuclear fusion reactors for hearts, and the ability to channel energy from their internal reactor for a variety of super powers. Like many of the Nuclear 90, Fusionette has decided to use her powers for the betterment of mankind as a hero. She has recently joined the Vanguard along with her boyfriend Faultline in order to help fight the Rikti. *'Faultline' (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally): After he rediscovered his heroic roots, young Jim Temblor has been doing all he can to redeem the name of his father: Faultline. Following several intense battles with the Rikti, Faultline and his girlfriend FUsionette have joined the Vanguard to help fight the alien invaders. Debriefing Looks like you signed up just in time, Doctor Leo. I'd like to say that Bunker raids were uncommon, but here in the War Zone anything's possible. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Three (?) |Primary=Rescue Longbow Squad|Secondary=3 Longbow P.O.W.s|Completion= }} Enemies Notable NPCs *'Lt. Sefu Tendaji' (Longbow, NPC Ally) *'Captain Dietrich' (Longbow, NPC Ally) |Text= }} Debriefing Welcome to Vanguard Part: Finale The Rikti are assaulting the base. We need your help now. There's no time to waste. You've got to get up there and defend the Vanguard base. Others are joining in the fight as well, but we really need your help on this one. }} Enemies Notable NPCs *'Fusionette' (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally) *'Faultline' (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally) |Text= }} Debriefing Once again, you do not disappoint. The information you recovered should prove valuable, if my theory is correct. You see, that warning about the raid? It was sent to us by someone who identified themself as a man who's been missing in action since the Rikti War. An American soldier named Benjamin A. Decker. Now isn't that interesting? Serpent Drummer would like to speak with you. Missions External Links *